The scroll of worlds
by Kutie-Killer
Summary: I was slowly relaxing in class when the most unbeleivable thing of my life happened... the characters of my favorite show were in the hallway of my school. What happened? Why are they suddenly there? I don't know but... my mom isn't home before months, so I'm alone, but I shouldn't of said that. Now, I have to live with 3 weirdos and show them how to live in the scary real world.
1. Parallel Universes

Hey everyone!  
So this is a challenge I have with a friend... She had such a good idea... I just HAD to "join" her but we ended up doing it really different... each our own fanfic... Oh well xD u/2847614/priya96 Here's her account, priya96, go and read it! It might be shorter, but she has thousands of amazing ideas, both starting from the very same idea :)  
I'm telling you right away - Yes I know - There's no Naruto characters there in the firsts part. Keep on reading and they're there.  
This is my second/third fic (depends which I one post first, I'm working on 2 at the same time), hope you guys will enjoy!  
Anyways. I don't read Naruto, I find it too hard to follow (the fight scenes, in other words) so don't spoil me anything xD I'm only watching the episodes, so if you haven't watch nor read them well SPOILER ALERTS. Even though it makes 5, almost 6 years this show is in my life, I just can't seem to be able to read it.  
Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I tried my best :S  
P.S: I don't think there will be long chapters like this one every time... this one is longer because it's the introduction but, I really am planning on sending longer chapter than 7 pages.

Btw- When you'll read the same paragraph again - in the end it pretty much means that it returned to normal time... anyways you'll see.

Any mistakes? Please tell me ^^

Also... Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Parallel Universes**

I couldn't help myself but yell at the last chapter whose already done. One chapter a week... Geez I want to know what happens NOW, not in SEVEN DAYS! I threw one of my stress balls that I keep on my desk in the hallway as the immediate response of my mom made surface like every week "Kat, calm down, the next chapter won't go out faster if you throw everything everywhere."

I know she's right, but I just can't seem to be able to relax. "BUT KISHIMOTO IS JUST PLAYING WITH PEOPLE'S MIND BY POSTING ONE CHAPTER A WEEK"

My mom, knowing all the scenario that keeps repeating itself after five entire years, said in the same tone as always "Kathy Borden, don't yell like this. Don't you think it's a good thing he does by posting them like this? You get to make yourself an idea about what might happen next week!"

My mom suddenly arrived at the door of my blue skied room, only to see her only daughter in a state she never saw before. It was totally visible that she hadn't slept nor moved in the last 24 hours. She was sitting in her usual really awkward position on her computer chair, both feet on the chair, hugging her own knees while her hands were occupied with a cup of ramen, probably the sixth one in the last day. The top of her hair was black that almost seemed darker than usual as the blond part underneath it was actually a light brown due to the grease that found a house on the poor victim.

Yup, yesterday I decided to make a marathon of Naruto for 24 hours straight. I wear my Konoha head band with my jounin cosplay, playing Naruto games on the xBox360 right next to my desk where my laptop is 24/7, even though I can move it. The TV was still open with the last episode I decided to watch before returning to the computer where the last chapter was awaited... And not to tell I have two screens for my single engine, so the awesomeness could be devised, while I was reading on the upper screen the screen below was exposing a drawing I had started to draw on the computer, and obviously, we could see the three classical characters, Naruto Sasuke and Sakura, simply standing up together like if they were about to take a picture. Sakura was in the middle, Sasuke on the right and Naruto on the left. The pink head girl had her fist up, as the two other boys simply stared the "camera"  
Otaku? I think I surpassed the word's definition

I could see the disappointment in my mother's eyes. We both have the same eyes and I won't be exaggerating when I say that we have the same expressions from time to time. Her short dark brown hair then covered her eyes as she brought her palm to her forehead. "Kat, it's horrible... I know I gave you the right to the 24 hours challenge but... did you see yourself? You could've taken a shower or eat something healthier than some crappy ramen?!"

I gave her the most terrifying glare in the world, which must've failed epically due to the fact that my eyes felt heavy with the lack of sleep. I gave myself a look in my mirrored door of closet to see a girl in a bad shape with a blue-ish purple color covering the lower part of her eyes... "It's not that..." I yawned "bad... And I finished the 24 hours anyways..."

I raised my hand for a high five but my mom instead helped me to stand up. "Shower, now. You smell worst than a zombie."

I rolled my eyes as I walked in the direction of my favorite room of the house, right next to my sleeping sanctuary. "Haiiii..." I closed the door behind me.

I heard my mom saying "It's 19:37 by the way..." I simply sighed "I know..."

I removed the clothes covering my body placing everything in the laundry basket without caring if there was something in the washing machine, but I'm pretty sure the color batch is already in it. I simply step inside the shower, opening the hot water. I keep surprising everyone when I say that my favorite room is the bathroom. I love taking showers, over anything. Ok, maybe not everything. I especially like sitting on the mat that awaits me as soon as I leave the water, an extreme fluffiness that's really comfortable, surrounding myself with a warm towel that waited on a pole over the heater during the time I was showering.

I rinsed my whole body that now smells like strawberry and vanilla, finally feeling fresh and fabulous for the first time in twenty four hours, if not more. I sat down on my little paradise, where all my deepest thoughts keep making surface, things such as "Why did dad left us" or "If my brother Michael would've stayed home instead of going with his girlfriend in apartment, what would've happen?" but today was quite different than usual. In two days, it's my mom's turn to leave me alone. Why didn't I spent the last 24 hours with her? Well she had to prepare her luggage to be able to survive few months. She had to go shopping for things she had forgotten, prepare the meetings for work, also had to ask her brother, Uncle William, if it was still okay for her to go live with him and his wife, which is at 4 hours of plane from here... Thing is - I could've easily helped her out with all this; but mom is mom... When she's in her stuff, don't go any closer, she knows what she's doing, don't bother, you're only going to bother or annoy her, if it's not both. At least, I helped her out with the house cleaning three days ago, when I came back from school. She was passing the vacuum everywhere in the house, so I started passing the feather duster to give an extra pair of hand. She wanted to leave me in a clean house. Today is Saturday, so that means it only leaves me Sunday and Monday morning until mom drops me at school then heads for the airport. Such a short amount of time left with her before I'm stuck alone in this house.  
Unlike a lot of teenagers... I'm scared.

Thanks a lot to my mom, she said yes for me to invite friends over so that I won't be alone, they can even sleep here as long as they want. I only have to keep the house intact so that when she'll come back from her long journey for job we'll be able to spend the more time possible together, without being yelled at. The second rule is no guys at home. She said she can't really do something against it at the same time but... she would prefer not having any. My mother also told me it was preferable if I went to an aunt's or uncle's house, or even my brother's apartment but I just felt so bad to go at someone's house randomly living there for a while... I know I have about 15 aunts/uncles and a brother to rely on but, I guess I'll only call them if help is needed.

It knocked at the door; the woman who gave birth to me was there to take me away from this three foot long paradise lying on the floor. "Hurry up! Our T.V show will play in 5 minutes!"

She only had the time to finish her sentence when I was already outside of the bathroom, in my purple, soft and fluffy, cotton pajama brands and simple black tank top, my hair still wet tied in a high ponytail, even though I know it annoys my mom. "Dry your hair when you go out of the shower, you'll catch a cold... at least promise me you'll do it when I won't be there"

I continued my way to the kitchen where I made myself a bowl of mini wheats with milk "I promise mom"

She came next to me grabbing my chin with her fingers, then kissed my forehead. "I love you sweet-heart" she said gently.

I smiled. "I love you too mommy". I sat down on the couch; the T.V was already opened on the channel that the show plays. I guess mom already had it open before. While watching the show, mom and I totally over reacted and yelled at random unnecessary stuff, like we usually do, mostly enjoying our time together, laughing at all the stupidities.

The show finished and I was tired as hell. I went in my room lying down in my bed. My mom came and sat down on the mattress, passing her hand in my hair. "I know you're 15, so you're a big girl now but that is one of the reasons I do worry about you. Yes I trust you. I love you a lot. Just please be safe while I'm not here... I worry a lot already don't mess around please. If there's anything you can call me, but any emergencies, call 911 and your brother, he might be living with his girlfriend but he's just at the extreme opposite side of the town unlike your aunts and uncles that lives in other towns and villages around."

I smiled to my mom as I grabbed my stuffed toy, a dog, in my arms. "Yes moma. I will be safe and call someone if needed." she hugged me really tight kissing my forehead. She stood up leaving the room, blowing me a kiss before closing the door.

Once plunged in the total obscurity, I felt that my tears started running down my cheeks by themselves. I don't want her to leave but... It's for work... If she does so, it will give her a boost in her salary, so she'll be able to make us both live without wondering if soon we'll be missing money. I don't want to cry in front of her, so this way I'll make it much more easier for my mom when she'll leave me and if I support her through this, our life will finally return to normal once she'll be back. It's not that we need money; in fact we're good, better than most people. It's just that the bills keep raising and we're starting to worry. We'd like to treat ourselves once in a while too... After all, we're mother and daughter, we like shopping and spend time together. Shouldn't we considerate ourselves lucky to have such an awesome connection between each other?

I woke up Sunday morning to a loud noise; my mom dropped a glass of water. Thanks to god she didn't hurt herself and also, the glass didn't break in a thousand of pieces, but into 3, which was weird. I helped my mom cleaning up then we started doing breakfast, or a brunch by the time we ended up eating. Bacon, eggs, ham, fruit parfait, toasts and breakfast potatoes. Such a royal like brunch! If they don't eat this at the palace, they're missing something good.  
My mom told me while we were eating that today we are going to the spa, that she reserved our places last week. Today is relaxation day, mom and daughter moment as our last time together rises.

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun!" yelled the pink haired girl once again.

"Geez, where is he already?" complained the young man with her. "Just how did we end up here anyways?"

* * *

- Few hours earlier -

* * *

"Team 7... I have an important mission for you. We know that it is quite impossible but... You might be the only ones able to do the mission I'm about to give you." The three students gulped as the sensei kept his calm, staring at the blond lady sitting at her desk like every time they were summoned. Tsunade sighed, passing her hand on her forehead. "In fact... Only you, Naruto, will be able to do it. This mission is... _especially_ for you... I don't want to be disappointed, you can't think for yourself, your team will be with you so th-"

The blond haired boy threw his hand in the air interrupting her by yelling "Just say it granny! What is the mission?"

Tsunade stared Kakashi, as he simply nodded. He already knew what the mission was about. "Naruto... Sakura... You two will have to go clear a secret hideout... It used to belong to Konoha but... Sasuke cleared it and made it his."

Their eyes were wide open. Sai was aware that it wasn't supposed to shock him like it did with the others, he didn't even cared anyways, but he will help his friends for sure. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore "Why are you giving us this mission! Sasuke is alone! It's not like if he'll kill someone else or -"

Tsunade yelled at the kid "I'M NOT DONE LET ME FINISH" Naruto clenched his fist almost groaning. He knew what she was going to say but didn't expect it at the same time "If Sasuke ever falls on the secret information hidden in there, we're doomed. If the ANBU was there to protect it it's for a good reason. We have a problem though, as it seems, one of our ANBU, Miyuki Ii, also decided to stay with Sasuke, but we still don't know if she's spying on him or if she's truly on his side, or worst, only did it to not be killed like the others. Only thing you have to put in your mind; they are both truly dangerous, please be careful. Now to answer your question Naruto, yes, Sasuke killed a lot of ninjas already, and when I said he cleared a hideout; between the lines I meant that he killed everyone in it, all of them... except for one like I already said. That's only in the last two days, because he already killed a lot of person before. Stop closing your eyes on everything Naruto."

The young man seemed bored, he acted like if he wasn't even listening to her, but in fact, he was truly affected. "Now I guess that... If I ever find my friend, I'll have to kill him?" the Hokage simply stared him, her eyes meaning; you got it right.

Naruto didn't talk. He turned himself, walking toward the door. Tsunade smirked "You're still a kid after all."

Naruto stopped walking, never daring himself to even turn his eyes to look at her. "It is just... not possible to kill my friend, my brother, my rival! I do want to FIGHT him; I never talked about KILLING him!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes placing her elbows on the desk then posed her chin in her hand."Look Naruto I don't have time for this child play, you don't either. You're the only one who's going to be able to kill him. Just do it already, or else, the whole village will turn their back on you, so you'll never be able to be Hokage." The fox boy didn't responded, he only clenched his fist for a second time. He knew really well that she was right. "Look Naruto. I have a bet. If you come back without him, I win. You give me froggy and you'll have to clean the Hokage's office and the Hokage's Faces in the rocks for a month. If you bring Sasuke back, I'm paying you ramen for a month, a free pass too from any cleaning duties for a month, and I will also give you this back as well." she raised up his green goggles he had at the academy, something he had always kept home preciously but lost in a previous bet with Shizune. "Also, if you kill him, it's a tie." She wasn't that cruel, betting something this hard would've been way too much for the boy...

"You know it's truly unfair" Naruto pointed out. "It's obvious that you're going to win. I will come back without him for sure; no matter how hard I tried, I never was able to get any closer to him."

Tsunade grumbled, as she said, mumbling at first but then shout "I always lose, so why do you even dare yourself to refuse my bet and quit so fast? It's not like you Naruto!" She thought to herself; The only bet I won was against Jiraya, but it coasted his life.

She looked down, thinking about the past, waiting that Naruto leaves the office but she didn't heard the expected footsteps. Instead, she heard the knuckled head Ninja say out loud "I swear Ba-Chan, I'll bring back his head, believe it"

The Hokage smiled. He finally made his mind to kill him "Yamato will join you on the mission" said Tsunade. "He'll wait you at the entrance of Konoha. Please, come back alive. Now, dismiss."

* * *

"Just when will we be there?" asked Naruto for the 23rd time since they left Konoha.

Yamato, who started losing his cold blood told between his teeth "I don't know when exactly so will you FINALY STOP ASKING?"

Kakashi sighed "It's already been an hour that we're jumping through the trees, maybe we'll be there in another 30 minutes"

The blond guy complained "IF IT'S A SECRET HIDEOUT OF KONOHA, WHY IS IT SO FAR?"

Sakura then answered at the Sensei's place "MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SECRET YOU IDIOT!"

She didn't miss to punch him, which caused Naruto to fly through all the branches of the tree and fall directly on the ground. "Ooooooowwww" All of them simply landed on their feet like a cat, starring at the victim lying down on the grass "

Hurry up, we don't have any time to lose" laughed the girl as she started walking in the direction of the Hideout.

They continued their way for another 15 minutes talking about random stuff when Naruto finally decided to talk about something that was truly bothering him. "Guys... Am I really the only one who can do this?"

The masked guy looked at him briefly before he looked back in front of him. "Well you know, Naruto... you might really be the only one."

"Yes but why... I mean, I don't want the burden to say that, I killed him. Believe it, I don't want to be recognized for this."

Kakashi understood really well what he meant. After all, he didn't really felt like putting an end to his student's life either. "You know Naruto... its one life over a thousand of others. Just how many did he kill? We don't know, but we can't let him do any more victims. You're the one with the most chances to kill him, you're strong Naruto, and you know it, you're even stronger than Sasuke at some point. Every time you both see each other, it's a fight until one of you decides to run away... this time, there's just going to be a winner."

"Kakashi-Sensei..." he looked down his voice showing deception. "You can't be serious..."

"Sacrifices are sometimes needed, Naruto." The Sensei tried to keep a straight face, showing no emotions. "You're the only one we can rely on."  
Naruto was suddenly quiet during the rest of the run, his head a bit down. He seemed like trying to make up his mind that... today, he'll kill what he was running after for years now.

"Whaaaa... this place is huge!" Naruto said out loud. He finally came back to normal after they found the gate to enter the hideout.

Yamato was sharing the same opinion but couldn't help but turn around yelling in a whisper "NARUTO! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE UNHEARD!"

The blonde teenage placed his index on his mouth, to show it won't happen again. Kakashi knew this place really well but didn't remember it was that big either. As an old member of the ANBU himself, he already knew the paths that lead to few rooms or secret ones. Where was Sasuke though? Can't be certain. Even just the firsts steps inside this base was horrible, the smell of blood was still really clear even though it made a few days as the place was as dark as a cave in the middle of the night. He didn't felt like saying it to the crew but, they had to watch their steps before walking on a dead ninja on the floor, their reaction to the fact that might not be real would scare them too much. Like if the other Jounin knew, they both nodded to each other.

The artist turned around "Yamato-San, what are we supposed to do now? Find Sasuke and kill him? That's it?"

Naruto practically threw himself on the emotionless guy before the wood user stopped him. "DON'T SAY THIS LIKE IT WASN'T AFFECTING YOU!"

Yamoto couldn't help "NARUTO I SAID TO STAY QUIET!"

Naruto grumbled few words before separating himself from him. He already started walking in a random direction to find his rival. Sakura sighed, so did Kakashi. They simply followed him.

It's been about 5 minutes that they kept turning into rooms trying to see if he was there, but only fell on empty ones and some had scrolls and books in shelves. They finally decided to stop at one, to find few clues or trying to see what happened here exactly but, nope. It wasn't that easy in the end. It did smell like blood but... there were no marks, no bodies, no flesh, no blood... only the tan and boring wall as the cold floor also seemed to pass through the thin shoes.

"How can they even survive in here?" Naruto asked. "It's so lonely and... dull, or... lifeless, probably more like..."

Before he shouts a long list she stopped him "We get it Naruto."

Naruto kept walking through the hall, barely looking in the rooms when... "Guys... hurry up, come and see this."

When they saw the expression on his face, they knew he wasn't kidding. They joined him only to find, a pile of ninjas. All of the person that had been cleared by Sasuke were piled one over the other in the same room. The way Tsunade made it sound was a bit exaggerated, but at least 20 ANBUs were in there. The shinobis stayed outside the room, more specifically at the door, when Kakashi decided he would make the first step inside. He could recognize few of them, which sadden him at each mask taken off to see who was behind. Like Tsunade said, only Miyuki wasn't there. "She's not there."

"Who?" the knuckled head Ninja asked.

Yamato knowing really well who he meant answered "Miyuki Ii."

"Who is she exactly in the ANBU?"

Sai came behind Naruto answering "She's a simple Ninja but, she was really well known for her jutsus. She also had 14 when she entered last year."

"14? Isn't it a bit young?"

"Itachi entered at 13" Kakashi replied by standing back up after making a small prayer to the poor victims. They never deserved a death this way.

"13? Geez, just what are they? Tools?" Naruto turned himself expecting a response from Sakura, something that might be concerning a young guy named Haku that was nothing but a tool to his masters, but he couldn't see Sakura anywhere. "Where did Sakura went?"

Sai shrugged. "I don't know"

The grey haired Ninja stepped out of the room, looking for his student in both directions before taking a pure guess and started walking on the path they didn't explored yet, assuming she might have continued searching.

Naruto on his side did continued his way but saw something Kakashi didn't. "Hey, did you see that...?" Kakashi didn't seemed like caring really much about what Naruto was about to say. He walked at the corner of the hallway and realized the shadow he saw on the floor wasn't a mistake. At the end of the hallway, was the pink haired girl who just walked slowly, turning once again. "SAKURA!" He started running after her, trying to stop her to whatever she was doing. She started running to her turn, which made him freak out. What was wrong with her? Once they finally turned into a lonely room, Naruto realized. "Are you Miyuki?"

A 15 years old girl stood in front of them, totally blocked by the wall. She had really long white hair, a red scarf almost hiding her face as the extremities were nearly touching the dirty floor. She was wearing the usual ANBU uniform. "..." Silence was the only thing she learned to do.

Naruto stepped forward. "Answer. Are you Miyuki?"

She simply nodded.

"Then why are you in here? Aren't you an ANBU?"

She placed her index on her lips as she been able to make herself a way through the two people in front of her. She was way smaller than these two, even though only one year separated them.

"Wait! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" He started running after the mysterious girl. Once again, playing the game of the mice and the cat, they tried to catch her back. "STOP RUNNING!"

She turned herself launching a string, a really thick chakra string. It flew in the air, smashing him directly on his face. The string stayed there, on his mouth. She made the same thing with her index again, before replacing her scarf and running again. Naruto couldn't talk. In other words, Sakura understood she should do the same. "She might be on our side" whispered the pink haired lady. She kept staring the chakra string on Naruto's mouth. It was turning from white to purple, but so slowly that after a while she lost patience staring at the bright thing, she simply returned to the brown and dull walls, searching the white and red ANBU girl "She might be trying to show us something." Naruto rolled his eyes meaning that he had already figured it out by himself. "But are you sure that following her without telling the others is a good thing?" He shrugged. "It's not like if you cared anyways, Naruto." The exasperated boy started mumbling lots of incomprehensible things before the chakra string tighten. "See, it's no use trying to defend yourself." she joked. Naruto smiled a bit awkwardly behind the jutsu.

They bumped into Miyuki. She turned herself only to see the two followers on the floor, rubbing their head. She didn't mind really, not even helping them to stand back up. She stared back at the door, pointing it "..." when they both stood up, they stared the door quietly to their turn. Naruto was about to open it when another chakra string slightly passed through his fingers then took away his hand from the door. He let his expression show that he wanted explanations and quick. The strings pulled Naruto back with Sakura then disappeared. He would've stayed quiet anyways, before something else happens or before getting strangle by those mysterious white and thick threads. Miyuki knocked at the door, as the two other Shinobis hid themselves in the room in front of where she was going. She opened without waiting an answer, lots of chances that none would have been given anyways. She kept the door open so that her new friends could try something.

"It's been 30 seconds she's in and there's nothing. Were we supposed to follow" Naruto whispered to Sakura as he tried to peek in, lucky for him, the chakra thread had set him free.

Sakura blocked him "No, we should wait..." as she said that, she heard something move inside the room. It's not something it's someone... in fact, they are 2 of them...

The two of them walked out of the room. Lucky enough; Naruto and Sakura were still hidden and had a really small opening in the door, but they had to focus a bit to see through the small crack... They saw...  
A really tall man with black hair of a crow walking like if he was on top of the world, followed by the little white haired girl. Tsunade might have called her dangerous but... She did lead them to Sasuke.

When Miyuki saw the two Shinobis in the small opening, she gave them a desperate look. As soon as Sasuke turned around, Naruto and Sakura quitted the room and started to discreetly walk in the same direction.  
Just how big is this hideout? It reminded to Naruto the place where Orochimaru was when he went for the first time trying to take Sasuke back home, except that in here, at few occasions it seemed more like a library/office than a prison, but it still seemed like a plain and boring place as complicated as a maze. How big it was otherwise? Too much in Naruto's opinion. It's only a waste of space; they could've done something smaller to hide the secret documents. Also, Naruto recently remembered while looking the walls that this place is under Earth... It doesn't have any window to let the light in, which makes it, simply worst in appearance, mood and atmosphere. Why Sasuke would choose a place like this for his secret hideout? Why did the ANBU chose this as well?

They arrived in a room that seemed a bit like the_ main room_. It was huge for sure, but what truly caught Naruto's eyes were the worried green eyes of Miyuki staring at something. That something was nothing more than Sasuke. Naruto realized that the young girl wasn't there by choice but probably to be able to report at the Hokage as soon as she'll be free. Was she really unable to talk? That he didn't know, she didn't even say a word to Sasuke while him was talking to her. Only problem is that Naruto was too far to understand. Sakura made few steps forward before hiding behind a mannequin. The more that Naruto looked at the room; the more the idea of the main room was disappearing of his mind. He realized it was a training ground, where his rival wouldn't waste any more time to start practicing. Like he thought, the black haired guy pulled out his sword out of its tray and started attacking a random target. Was he even paying attention to what he was doing? He seemed drunk, but not like Lee...

"Miyuki" he said as he turned himself staring at the girl. "Are you sure that what you told me about the poison is true?" the young girl shrugged "So you've been lying to me?" she shook her head from left to right.

"Poison?" Sakura repeated. "I guess another ANBU who tried to attack him poisoned him before he died..." Naruto nodded in apprehension.

Sasuke sighed as he simply sat down in the middle of the room. The white haired girl prepared a chakra string that Naruto and Sakura could clearly see. They both understood it was the signal to jump on their friend. They both ran toward him as Miyuki kept creating strings to tie Sasuke up. Thing is, even though he was weak, for now, he wasn't stupid. He concentrated his chakra and before Naruto was able to strike he did a substitution jutsu, confusing everyone.

"He can still use Justus even though he has poison inside of him?" asked the medical ninja. Miyuki didn't answer. She was searching the boy who had vanished somewhere, where is he she thought.

"Won't you understand that I won't come back" said a voice behind. They all turned themselves to see Sasuke standing up on a mannequin.

"This time it's different..." answered the blonde. "I'm not here only to talk..."

Sasuke smirked "Hn. As if you would be serious." he jumped down running directly toward them, his sword ready to slice them in half. Naruto squatted down dodging it while Sakura jumped far away with the girl in her arms. She realized Miyuki had been touch by the tip of the sword. Lucky enough it was only a scratch on her cheek. While she was still flying in Sakura's arms, she performed a hand seal that created a stronger chakra string, following Sasuke everywhere he moved. It was distracting him as he tried to slice it, but it only formed more chakra strings every time the blade touched the lilac colored source. He performed a chidori with his free hand, but the purple threads only ate the chakra created by the the lightning hand as soon as it touched it. The poison in Sasuke's body was already a burden, his chidori wasn't as performing as it usually was, and it was maybe the last one he would be able to do in a day, if not 3 days. The only thing he'll be able to rely on now is his sword and fists.

As the strong pink hair girl set Miyuki free, she landed on the floor and made a single step forward punching Sasuke with her right fist which he dodged by jumping away, when Naruto jumped in the same direction at the same time grabbing a kunai and trying to cut his neck. He slashed his sword against the small knife to move it away, trying to save his neck. What he had seemed to forget suddenly reappeared around his wrist that was holding the sword, a bright purple with white detailed thread. It tightened so hard around his wrist that he actually dropped his weapon, giving Naruto a full opening to actually punch him but... The unexpected happened...

Naruto is now tied with Sasuke, wrist to wrist.

They both tried pulling away and cutting the chakra thread while desperately trying to cut the other's head. Problem is, if he kills him, he'll be stuck with a dead body until the chakra vanishes... They both searched for Miyuki but she had already disappeared somewhere to her turn. Sakura started laughing as they both tried pulling away and break apart. It reminded to the two guys the awkward situation when they were both stuck together for a whole day, during a mission. Thing is; now they're trying to kill each other, but can't do so because of... that stupid thing keeping them together.

"TAKE IT OFF NOW!" ordered Sasuke to someone, Naruto or Miyuki, no one truly knows. At the same time, they could see Kakashi, Yamato and Sai arriving at the door. The scene simply made Yamato laugh to death, joining Sakura.

Sai was staring as Kakashi who made a step closer to the chakra string. "This really is Miyuki's work" the Jounin said upon closer inspection.

Sasuke just couldn't handle it anymore. "Stop all of this already" He grabbed his sword with his wrong hand before trying to hit Kakashi with it. Without any troubles Kakashi avoided it. He turned himself, dragging Naruto as well, trying to slice whoever that would have the bad luck to stand in his way. Only Naruto was the poor victim as Sasuke started to act crazy. A little bit more and the knuckled head ninja would've lost his head.

"The poison really is doing its effect..." an unknown voice said behind. Such an angelic one, it sounded almost impossible.

Sakura got closer to Miyuki "So you can talk!"

Miyuki nodded. "I just don't want Sasuke to hear it."

The pink haired girl frowned. "Why?"

Miyuki smiled as she simply said. "Try to pull Naruto off, I'm sending Sasuke somewhere he won't bother anymore."

Sasuke seemed dead on the floor. Both his eyes were wide open, lifeless as ever, his mouth was barely open, and even though Naruto was pulling his hand off like a crazy he wasn't even reacting. "WHY DON'T YOU CANCEL THE JUTSU YOURSELF?"

Miyuki informed him immediately "I don't want him to run away. Sakura will pull you away when I'll yell to do so. I'll release you both but Sasuke will disappear..."

Naruto stared at his friend on the floor. "We can't just do this that way..."

"NOW"

* * *

The 4 people left stared at the empty spot.

Miyuki was breathless. "WERE THEY EVEN LISTENING?"

Yamato losing his cool ended up yelling "WHERE DID YOU SENT THEM?"

The white haired girl couldn't help but shout back "I DON'T KNOW MYSELF! It's supposed to be in a parallel universe somewhere... I never went myself, I just knew that Sasuke there couldn't do anything and would have died due to the lack of antidotes against his poison, probably drowning in the water if he landed there..."

Kakashi passed his hand on his forehead. His students, still counting Sasuke as one, suddenly disappeared somewhere unknown by everyone. "Can't you bring them back?"

Miyuki shook her head. "I would have to go myself, but no guarantee that the chakra would work there, which means we would've gone there for absolutely nothing."

Kakashi sighed. "How are we supposed to tell the Hokage now?"

Sai pinched his chin.

The wood user started searching a bit everywhere. "Just how did you do that?"

Miyuki shrugged. "I fell on the scroll..."

Sai raised his index up like if he had an idea "Can't you see if the jutsu has a reverse? You can do it with a substitution jutsu, like being summoned in a new world and summon the animal here."

Miyuki shook her head again. "I don't know how to do this, I never had to send someone and bring them back afterward. They might also not be in the same universe; they might be split up in different ones..."

Kakashi squatted down starring the floor where the three of them disappeared. "We still have to report to the Hokage... if we don't she might get even madder."

Sai couldn't help but ask "Why use it in such a serious situation if you were unsure about it."

Miyuki, to her turn freaking out, yelled again "I NEVER THOUGHT THEY WOULD'VE STAYED THERE AFTER THE CLEAR INSTRUCTIONS!"

Yamato gaining his calm answered "It's real that they were not listening, so don't blame everything on Miyuki, though we can't deny that you still sent them in this world."

Kakashi laughed a bit worried, rubbing the back of his head "Ah well. Let's just hope for the best..."

* * *

"Just where are we?" Asked Naruto as he finally woke up from the hard landing.

"A thanks wouldn't be that bad you know? I still helped you to return back on your feet with my healing jutsu." The girl turned her head as she stood up, not caring to help her friend up.

Naruto understood he had to stand up by himself. "Thanks Sakura."

"It's too late for that" she answered almost instantly. She stared at Sasuke on the ground next to her. Just what is she supposed to do with him now? Help him out? Kill him? Let him die? She looked around. It seemed pretty much like a normal forest, they were probably just sent outside but she remembered saying something about not being able to return home...

Naruto grabbed her arm saying "You can't really be thinking about killing him?"

She sighed as she squatted down, almost feeling pity for the two guys. Why did she felt like she had to help him? She didn't know but... she healed him, trying to remove the poison only with the healing justsu. After several minutes, she realized she had some antidotes on her. Maybe it wasn't against the poison Sasuke had, but at least... it could work. As soon as she inserted the small needle in his leg, the instant reaction was almost exaggerated. He opened his eyes staring up as he sat down almost like a little kid waking up from a nightmare. He looked everywhere, searching explanations.

Naruto smiled to him "Hey my friend... you're finally awake..." Sasuke blinked few times. He stood up walking in a random direction. Naruto ran after him "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The black haired boy turned himself punching Naruto and Sakura caught him back before the blonde falls down. Sasuke didn't answered. It's only once we couldn't see him that we could hear "I found the scroll about the jutsu in the hideout, I know what this is all about, and I'm not stupid... there's no way I'm staying with both of you, especially after you morons saved me. If you ever cross my path, I'll make sure you never return to the Ninja world."

Sasuke knew more about this world than the others thought. He knew really well that if he kills them, it won't be some simple funerals then try to run after the guy... it would be jail for years. Yes he hated them, but if he could return to the Ninja world, that was his only mission right now. Just where is he supposed to go? He did saw the scroll but he don't have any ways to return back the Konoha hideout or in the ninja world. Who would believe him? The polices would obviously think he's stupid, as for normal civilians...

He got able to escape the forest and walk for about an hour in the lonely streets. He was grumbling, complaining, angry as hell, he just felt like yelling. Stupid poison! If it wasn't of that he wouldn't be here! He just didn't need that! Now it was too late. What would happen to him?

He saw a girl in a strange vehicle, which he read somewhere it's supposed to be named a car, wearing a necklace that he would recognize wherever he was... it was a replica of the Konoha sign. He started running after the car, still trying to look normal at the same time, like if nothing happened. If this girl is wearing the sign, she might know about the Ninja world... or was it just a coincidence? He was in this world for an hour and just couldn't think about something else, so why not try with a girl who has something about there? Was he turning crazy? Yes, probably.

"Sasuke-Kun!" yelled the pink haired girl once again.

"Geez, where is he already?" complained the young man with her. "Just how did we end up here anyways?"

He stared a specific place for a bit more than 15 seconds then yelled "SAKURA! I FOUND THE EXIT!"

The kunoichi stared the exit as well "FINALLY!"

They both ran out then started walking once in the streets, trying to see if Sasuke would've let some footsteps anywhere. Sakura on her side started being distracted by the surroundings. "What are those things?" She said pointing at the vehicle.

Naruto a bit curious followed the school bus. He felt like a little kid discovering new things.

The bus driver suddenly stopped. "Are you kids running after the bus?" Yelled the old man sitting down in the front seat.

"Y-YEAH!" Yelled Naruto.

The old man made him a sign to hop in. "Sorry I missed your bus stop kid, I'm new so..."

Sakura stared Naruto. Was it a good idea? They didn't know... as long as it worked is all that mattered. They both sat down on the front seat behind the driver. The teenages around were talking, swearing a lot, they were not paying attention to the intruders that stepped in and sat down. Sakura started freaking a bit when the thing started moving again, not expecting it to actually work this way. Naruto on his side opened the window doing like a dog. He was impressed by the speed they were going at while they didn't need to move at all.

After the fun passed Naruto returned inside. "Just how does this thing work?" Asked the curious guy.

The driver smiled as he fixed his hat correctly on his head. "It's your first time seeing a vehicle kid?" he asked as his small white mustache tickled his lips.

"Yes, I also never saw one before sir..."

The old man couldn't believe his ears. "Come here kid"

Naruto stood up and placed his hand on the driver's shoulder, looking over it to see all the controllers. The driver, which Naruto learned his name was Callum Garside, showed him everything that was needed to know about buses. He was so passionate, the fox kid found it really interesting and even thought the old man was awesomely kind. _He makes me thing of the Hokage, but he has a mustache instead of a beard_ he thought.

Suddenly, the bus stopped. The man opened the door to all the students that only felt the urge to run out of the yellow vehicle. Sakura and Naruto were taking their time.

Once they made a step outside, the old man said "If you ever need information or a ride, call me!" He threw a card to Naruto before closing the door to leave the two ninjas alone in an unknown place. He looked at the random numbers on the paper and only placed it in his pocket.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Sakura.

"Well..." he started looking around and stared at the crowd that started entering inside the building, which he could read on the public notice that it was the "Berry Valley High School", he pointed it. "We might find someone in this school that will be able to locate us, telling where we a-..." He paused as he stared at the students getting in, and between them, a black haired guy he recognized really fast.

Without telling Sakura, he walked toward the door, then started running as he was hoping to actually catch Sasuke back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO?"

He ignored her and finally stepped inside the school, searching for the wanted guy. A bell rang and all the students started entering inside the classes. At the same time, he saw Sasuke standing up in the middle of the hallway with no places to go.

"HOY! TEME!"

"Usuratonkachi… Hn." He turned around before being grabbed by the collar

"LISTEN! WE'RE IN THE SAME PROBLEM, YOU'RE HELPING US OUT! AFTER ALL WE HELPED YOU AND THE POISON!"

"Hn."

"STOP WITH THIS!"

"Hhhhnnnnn"

"Guys you're worst than kids" said the pink haired girl behind.

They both gave her a glare as she simply sighed. She started looking through the classroom's small windows. At the same time, the teacher inside the classroom opened the door. "Hey, you're bothering our class. A-are these weapons?"

The three shinobis stared at the woman, as she actually started talking to an engine that, as soon as she finished her sentence, they heard the principal right behind them. How did they knew he was the principal? The student's reaction said everything. The principal yelled few things that they weren't listening and had to follow him, giving away all their weapons. At the very same time,

Sasuke gave a last quick stare inside the class, and saw the necklace girl staring him with wide eyes. Immediately, he understood that she knew who they were. _We're safe!_ he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen, it might give me some ideas!

Also, please tell me if you like it or not ^^

- 3KK


	2. Mister Hamilton

Soooo sorry for late updates T_T

And this chapter is actually 9 pages long

My teachers really does hate me, I keep having projects over projects and homework over homework T_T

I'll try to be faster in updates.

I'm sorry, Sasuke will be a bit... OCC ish, or should I say, he acts more like he used to into the old episodes, the very first seasons, then he does in Shippuuden, the time it's supposed to be... but you know, it's hard to make them get along and, at the same time, like I said in the previous chapter, if Sasuke kills them or attacks them, it's immediately in prison... so...

Thanks to those who are following my story and thanks to those who placed my story in their favorites

u/2847614/priya96 Here is priya96, the one with whom I'm doing this challenge, we both started with the same idea and ended up having different plots. Her fanfic is called "Welcome to my world" GO READ IT!

Any mistakes? Please tell me!

Also... Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mister Hamilton**

The ninjas sat down on the chairs in front of the principal's desk. "Do you know how dangerous it is to bring weapons at school? Don't complain because I took them away; you won't have them before a while either. I know you're the new transferred students by the way you're dressed up, and that's a thing you guys will have to change, no weird clothing like this. I also don't want to see your chest, ok?" the man said pointing Sasuke.

The group seemed lost, but Sasuke started playing along. "I'm sorry sir, I'll make sure to wear a proper t-shirt tomorrow. I thought you were wearing the same things that we are wearing in our native lands."

Naruto turned around starring at Sasuke. "What are you talking about Teme?!"

The crow guy placed his hand on the blonde's mouth. "I'm sorry about him, he's very loud."

The principal sighed then starred the young girl. "Also, your hair, we don't accept dyes in our school."

Sakura frowned. "You'll know sir that it's my actual hair color."

The old man placed his hand on his forehead "Yes, as natural as my wig"

Naruto tried to hold his laugh while Sasuke was a bit disturbed. Sakura felt the tension coming up. She stood up, removing her long black boots. "LOOK. MY HAIRS ARE PINK. WILL YOU BELEIVE ME NOW?" _Good thing I didn't shaved _she thought to herself. Naruto busted, he started laughing.

"I won't accept this kind of behaviour, young woman" he retorted back while replacing his fake hair. "And there's nothing funny young man." Naruto stopped laughing, but kept a big smile on his face. Sakura put her boot back on and sat down.

Sasuke sighed to his turn, a bit desperate. He was about to say something when the door of the office open widely. "MISTER HAMILTON!"

"Kathy Borden, please return in your class, I'm in the middle of a consultation."

_So her name is Kathy... _Thought Sasuke. _She might be useful. _

"Mister Hamilton, they are not bad people." I stared him right in the eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well... hum..." _Sasuke is a real a$$... and I never met them in real life, how am I supposed to save them? _I started playing with my hair... thinking of something that will help them out.

"We are cousins" said Sasuke while standing up.

"You are?" Asked the principal a bit surprised. "I never thought, Kathy, that you'd have Japanese cousins..."

"Me either" Said Naruto while starring his rival confused.

"BAKA!" said Sakura while punching her teammate's head. Sakura understood right away Sasuke's plan.

"Y-Yes!" I said while getting closer to the desk. "My aunt adopted them, so they are my cousins!"

"What?" said Naruto. "Can someone explain to me what's happening?"

"Shut up!" We said, Sasuke, Sakura and I, at the same time.

The principal, who seemed to start believing them, raised an eyebrow and said "I start seeog the family links between you somehow even though they're adopted... it's quite unique. Kathy, can you show them around the school?"

"Y-yes sir!" I bowed, before taking the hand of Naruto to show him that he HAS to follow. Sakura and Sasuke bowed to the principal as well before leaving the office.

We walked through the hallway. I was basically speechless; after all, I'm with the characters of my T.V. show, but they are there, in real life! I starred at Naruto and Sasuke yelling stupidities at each other. "Guys... there are classes, you're bothering..."

They both turned around to look at me. "What's all that cousins story about?!" yelled Naruto.

"A way to save our a$$, Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"TEME!"

"GUYS!" Sakura and I yelled. "SHUT UP!"

Sasuke yelled louder "IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS IF WE'RE STUCK IN THIS WORLD NOW!"

I frowned, tilting my head on the side. "By the way, how did you end up here? I mean…" I tried to keep my calm.

"Because of a stupid scroll technique that sent us here. It's all because of Miyuki! I knew I shouldn't have trust her!" he clenched his fist.

"Miyuki? I don't recall seeing her in the mangas…"

"Mangas?" the trio said in heart.

"Yeah, there's a story on you guys. I know that Naruto is considerate a hero, that Sakura is as strong as Tsunade and that… Sasuke… you're a real jerk…"

"I'm not a jerk!" he said insulted.

"No, you just went on the dark side seeking for power, killed your brother who only wanted your best, abandoned your friends and killed thousands of innocents."

Sasuke sighed leaning his head backward "What is it with you people!? Why would I need friends if I can have power?!"

Sakura lost her patience. "Look. That you want it or not, you'll have to get along with us, otherwise, we won't be able to leave this place."

Naruto got closer to Sasuke "And the way you acted earlier just proved us you won't kill us here, am I right?"

Sasuke simply stared him. "Hn…"

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, you're pathetic. Look, you got yourselves stuck in this situation by coming at this school, so for now, you have no choices but to stay" In fact, I just want to be with them longer.

Sasuke defended my point. "Also, if the adults of this world see teenagers running away from school we might have more problems and we won't be able to work on our case."

"Exactly, so just try and have fun."

Sakura cracked her neck "Can we please make the visit of the school properly than do whatever we have to do?"

I showed them around as they finally shut their mouths. I showed them the gym, the library, and our classes. We had to return at the principal's office, because the teachers walking in the hallways complained about their outfits. "Mister Hamilton!"

"What is it again?"

"Is this school still offering clothes to the students who need them?"

"Hum… it's real that if they came with this at school the teachers might not like this, and if this is what they wear 24/7 in their country they might not have something else." He stood up and grabbed some clothes, giving them to the three ninjas. "There, go change yourself then you'll have to head in class."

Sakura came back with a light blue pair of jeans and a tight red t-shirt, but not a tight that would struggle her, a one that creates a style. She had red socks matching her t-shirt, white snickers and a white vest around her waist. Sasuke had long black jeans and a white t-shirt. He was wearing his vest, which was an indigo blue with a white hood and white short sleeves. Sasuke took the simple black snickers and blue socks, as well as a black belt. Naruto him was lucky, his vest and black t-shirt was considerate normal. He was wearing some beige pants with black snickers as well, with orange socks.

"Good, now I'm going to ask you guys to return in class. I'll give you your locker's number and your stuff to be able to work." Lucky enough, the _supposed transferred students _didn't came in the end, so the school gave them the things they prepared for them, like books, pens, papers, etc. Their lockers' number also was one next to each other, about 50 lockers from mine.

We walked through the hallways with the ninjas' new bags. Sakura was pink, Sasuke was black and grey, Naruto was white and red. Inside was all the stuff they needed. I don't know how much they're lucky, but _they're lucky_. The school really had everything ready for their arrival, without knowing it. They placed everything in their locker and looked at their schedule. I'm not 16, I'm 15, but we're in the same grade because I'm going on my 16 really soon, so it will be easier for us, especially because we have the very same schedule.

We returned in class and I knocked at the door of the lady who denounced them a bit earlier. "Hello Mrs. Smith, I'm back with my cousins from Japan. They are transferred students for an undefined amount of time"

"Oh, I'm sorry about all this kids. Can you please present yourself to the class?" Asked the teacher.

_Reminds me of the time when we finally made it Genin! _thought Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it! One day I'll be the best…" _Uh-oh… I can't say Hokage right? _

Sasuke placed his hand on his mouth once again and said "The best person on Earth able to do Martial Art. Right, Naruto?"_If too many people know about us, it might be a bad thing. It's ok for a person or two, but a whole class?_

Naruto nodded awkwardly.

"What about you?" Asked Mrs. Smith to Sakura, staring at her pink hair.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I want to be the best Doctor this world ever known by following the footsteps of my master." She said proudly.

"That's a good dream!" said the teacher smiling. "And you, the last one."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I want to be powerful, and avenge my clan." He went in the back of the class and sat down at a desk. The class was a bit shocked, silently hoping he was kidding.

_Stupid._I thought. _Your clan is my clan in this world!_

Sakura and Naruto both sighed as they joined him. I secretly squealed as I realized they were around me. Sasuke was behind my desk, Sakura on the right, Naruto behind Sakura. I sat down to my turn.

"So, let's continue. Who's Shakespeare?" Asked the teacher.

Sasuke raised his hand. "William Shakespeare was born in 1523, and died in 1616. He's a well known poet and he wrote Macbeth, Midsummer night dream and Romeo and Juliet. Obviously, they're not the only ones."

Naruto, Sakura and I gave him the most confused stare possible. Just, how come he knows all that? The teacher seemed surprised as well, and said "Yes, indeed… So today we'll…"

We stopped listening to the teacher. Naruto frowned "How the hell do you know that?"

Sasuke shrugged "Hn."

I received a paper fold in 8 thrown behind my head. I open it to read "Didn't you realized my eyes?"

I turned around recognizing Brume Evers's writing. "How the fruity hades did they ended up here?" she mimed with her lips. I shrugged. "Wait till lunch!" She gave me an annoyed glare.

Classes are over for this morning, and now is the time to satisfy my belly. I was about to join Brume when the principal called the four of us, Ninjas and I, in his office. I sighed. "What does he wants now?"

Brume joined me instead. "Just go, I'll reserve a table for the 5 of us."

I nodded giving her my lunch box. I joined the others, stealing the lunchbox (which the 3 were matching their backpacks) between their hands and gave it to Brume. I realized it was quite light, so the principal must have given money for the cafeteria. Mh… So then, why would he like to see us?

"Hey! My lunchbox!" complained Naruto

"Brume will reserve us a place. Relax. Now let's go to the principal's office."

We started walking in the good direction, when Sasuke asked "Why?"

I shrugged "Like if I am supposed to know."

Sakura smiled "He might want to give us something?"

Naruto giggled "Yeah, that old man gave us lots of things"

I rolled my eyes "This world isn't all about gifts you know?"

The blonde guy shrugged "Yeah I know, but I would like too. Classes were boring, even worse than the academy!"

Sakura frowned "I'm actually quite impress… why do you know all that Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes became quite wide then he started walking a bit faster "This is none of your troubles."

"HEY!" we all yelled.

We walked at the same speed to arrive faster at the principal – I'm quite hungry, so I wanted to hurry up myself.

"Oh kids, you're finally here." Said the principal as we stepped in the small room.

"Yes, what did you want Mr. Hamilton?" I asked politely.

"I wanted to know how it was so far…"

"Everything is great!" said Sakura a bit too enthusiast.

"Good. Now the real question is – I don't have any of you guys' information – such as – where will you live while you'll be here?"

Oh gosh, this is something I didn't think of myself. "They can live in an apartment?"

The principal shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, we can't let teenagers live alone."

"But Mister Hamilton, my mom isn't at my house; I'm basically living alone for a while, probably months."

(You should've seen his face.)

"Well, at least, you have family around – they don't."

I rolled my eyes. Geez. That guy is complicated.

Sasuke smirked "It's ok, I know where we're supposed to go. They gave us information when we were in Japan."

"You did?" we all said

Sasuke nodded. "Anyways I'm hungry. Bye." He turned around and left the room. We followed him.

I entered the cafeteria with my 3 and new companions. I realized that Brume was making huge waves to get my attention "KATHY! OVER HERE!"

It's actually a spot where no one wants to sit down because it's in the middle of the cafeteria, so everyone can see you. We have nothing to hide, so we ended up sitting there.

Brume is my best friend ever since we entered high school. When I was younger I used to think that my dad left because of me – so I_ tried_ to have no friends, that way they wouldn't leave me and I wouldn't have to live through that feeling again. Brume though is special. It's like if she knew what I was living through without asking me, and even if I was against it, she gave me no choice but to be her friend. She kept telling me "Look, it's a project to do in team, it's rather ME, or that idiot" and after a while, I broke, and decided to stop living self centered. The day I came to school with a smile on my face, I made Brume almost cry. And so, when we entered high school in 7th grade (yes it's pretty messed up – high school starts in 7th grade) we randomly became best friends. I finally started talking to the others, and I'm maybe not the prettiest to others' eyes, not the most popular either, but everyone at least knows my name somehow; rather my presidency in a community organization in the region, or at school with improve, drawing, year book, music, or simply as the girl with multiple personalities. I'm also in 3 different groups of friends, so I hang out with lots of people.

I smiled to Brume. "Thanks for reserving our places"

She shrugged "No one ever comes here anyways, take whatever place you want!"

The ninjas sat down, Sasuke a bit further on the table. The two old members of team 7 sighed.

Brume suddenly became impatient. "Look, I wanted to act as if you were normal person, but it's impossible. HOW. DID. YOU. ENDED. UP. HERE."

I muttered "Thanks, I wanted to know as well – they didn't properly explained"

"PFFFFFFFT" said Naruto "That's because of Teme!"

Sasuke just didn't mind him and stood up, going toward the cafeteria to buy himself something to eat.

"So? What happened?" said Brume eagerly. Her long black hair were almost falling down in her usual lunch, cereals, and brown eyes open widely at the two new creatures in front of her. The little girl, who's in fact older than me, was not taller than 5 feet and not more than 85 pounds, but she had so much energy she could easily spend in for 5 people.

Sakura smiled as she started thinking "Well… Tsunade summoned us in her office…"

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT?"

The citizens of the hidden leaf all turned their head to look at the big red round building where the scream could be heard. The children got scared, even the adults got surprised.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? MIYUKI!"

"I'M SORRRY HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"HOW ARE YOU EXPECTING US TO RETURN THEM BACK HERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW… I'M TRULY SORRY!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

She slammed both her hands on the desk making few papers fall down her desk.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Her apprentice tried calming her down but it was pointless, she was already in her big furry.

"SHUSH YOU!" Everyone became awfully silent after the old lady screamed. "Naruto… Sakura… and Sasuke… all three of them were sent in a parallel universe because of your careless acts." Miyuki was about to protest as Kakashi placed his hand on the young girl's mouth. They seemed a bit like older brother and younger sister as they both had a very unusual hair color. "We really need to bring them back soon, staying there for too long might cause their lost forever, or probably their death depending where they were sent exactly."

Sai who was far lost in his thoughts shout "Probably sending someone else there once we'll have an idea, or with a scroll ask them to come back later on could work…?"

Yamato placed his thumb on his chin "There's a problem if justsus doesn't work though."

Tsunade placed both her hands on her forehead as she sighed, to finally let her head fall heavily on the desk. "Miyuki, you're supposed to be an ANBU!"

The 15 years old girl couldn't handle it anymore. She broke free from the masked guy and yelled "STOP BLAMING IT ALL ON ME, EVERYTHING WAS PLANNED THEY DIDN'T FOLLOWED MY INSTRUCTIONS. IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN PUTTING ALL THE PRESSURE ON ME WHILE I'M ALREADY ON THE VERGE OF INSANITY THEN FINE. DON'T COUNT ON MY HELP I DON'T DESERVE BEING TREATED THAT WAY!" she turned around leaving the scene a bit drastically as few tears ran down her face.

Kakashi was about to follow her when Tsunade ordered him to stop. "Leave her be" she said a bit emotionless. "We have a more serious case in our hands."


	3. XXIV

MANY THANKS TO MY FRIEND MAWEE WHO DID MY COVER :D

So many things happening at the same time I'm about to explose! D:

I have a boyfriend since December 5th 2012 and ever since it just seems like my fanfic weren't as important as my actual books I'm writing... now I have to post more often and be up to date in both writing and reading, while doing all my stuff for school and keeping a good relation with my boyfriend.

GO GO GO KATH'EE GO GO GO!

u/2847614/priya96 Here is priya96, the one with whom I'm doing this challenge, we both started with the same idea and ended up having different plots. Her fanfic is called "Welcome to my world" GO READ IT!

And this time it's my fault I'm sorry... I was watching Pewdiepie videos online instead of concentrating here... oops.

Sorry the chapter isn't so long ._. and maybe not the best either ^^;

I promise the upcoming will be better!... or at least I hope.

Please review :) I hope you'll like it!

If there's any mistakes please tell me!

Also... If you have any interesting ideas... please let me know :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**XXIV**

My first class, English, ended up being interesting for once with Mrs. Smith. Who would've thought that Sasuke knew all that about English literature? Really... I mean, even I don't know so much on Shakespeares, Shake spear? Chake, Shakes, shake... Shake shake shake! Shake -... Back to seriousness. I don't even know how to spell his name! I don't know if they actually have English class at the academy... do they even know about our world? Is literacy the same thing in their world? One thing I know that they don't have is art classes... Our art class before lunch with Mr. Robinson ended up in a chaos, paint was thrown everywhere as the two boys had no clues how to paint properly and decided to have a paint war in the middle of class (to which the awfully weird teacher said it was amazing how they developed a new form of art and a new way to show their emotions. He was pleading for us to leave the paint on the walls, ceiling and floor because it was their art, but even the boys started begging to clean it up). Lunch ended up being simple and normal... or so what I consider normal somehow, only difference is that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were with my best friend Brume Evers and I, talking with 2 of them as the third one ignored us completely.  
It took me everything not to ask them an autograph or so whatever... I wanted to make them feel like normal teenagers... somehow...

"So that's how you ended up here" said Brume taking a spoonful of holiday rice crispies even in the middle of March.

"Yup... It wasn't really... the most 'expected' turn out of events..." said Naruto looking down; somehow grateful he didn't need to kill Sasuke anymore.

"But we'll get along with what happened and find a way to leave this place somehow!" said Sakura grinning. Sasuke sighed, staring at the weird food in front of him.

"Don't you know how to eat a poutine?" asked Brume who realized him, holding back the mean comments like "duh it's so easy" and such.

"I know how, I'm more afraid of the taste" he confessed.

"It tastes good" she answered "I love it - there's also different kinds, but the traditional one is quite popular, and it's the only one this school has anyways. You look around it's what the students get here, the poutine. I avoid all the meat ones, but I'm sure they're worth trying"

"You don't eat meat?" asked Naruto thinking about his pork noodle ramen, wondering how she could cut herself from tasting such an awesome flavour.

"Nope... I don't... I'm a vegetarian" Brume said between two bites. "Talking of foods... Aren't you guys hungry? You have money in your lunch boxes... Or at least supposed to."

Sakura looked into her lunch box, grabbing the 10 bucks that was there, so did Naruto. "Yeah, we're going" he said while standing up.

They passed through one door and came of the other one with trays in their hands, Naruto with noodles you put in the microwave after adding water and a juice as for Sakura she grabbed a salad, something that for her was probably looking the most like back there beside the ramen, with a simple water bottle. After Naruto poured water from the fountain in the small carton thing, he went to the microwave, then came back with us to sit down and said as enthusiast as usual "IT'S SO AWESOME THEY HAVE RAMEN HERE! DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Yes I know" Brume answered. "They probably won't taste as good as Ichiraku, but I hope they'll suit your taste"

"Ramen is ramen" concluded Naruto. "Nothing will beat Ichiraku, but ramen will stay awesome no matter what, why, how, when or where I get them."

"You didn't change a bit" muttered Sasuke behind a dark glare.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" asked Naruto insulted, I was almost surprised that he didn't jumped on the table yet to do a big scene.

"You're still the stupid baka I know from back then" He said after he finally decided to try eating the meal in front of him, to which we figured he liked as his eyes sort of widened and took another bite.

"AND YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE WHAT I REMEMBER! YOU'RE NOT THE SASUKE I KNOW!" Naruto yelled as he _finally_ stood up on his chair placing a foot on the table.

"Well don't expect him to come back." The crow guy responded calmly not caring anymore.

Naruto growled as he tried grabbing a kunai, which the principal confiscated a bit earlier. Instead, he kicked his juice on the table, which got Sasuke right on his forehead. "YES YOU'RE GONNA COME BACK, PROOF – YOU'RE STILL WITH US!"

Sasuke growled passing his hand in his face trying to take off the more juice possible. "Doesn't mean I'll stay once in the ninja world...!" He stood up too (but on the floor) taking the rest of his poutine to throw it at Naruto. The young boy dodged, making the meal lend directly on the head of Allison who was sitting down few tables further...

Allison is the school's well known princess, or drama queen, always caring about her makeup or her hair, passing all of her free time in front of the mirror and making sure she's looking good with all of her slutty looking clothes.

She turned around while standing up, her mouth wide open, not blinking even once. Avoiding in any possible ways to no mess up more her hair and not touching the potatoes, she grabbed every piece by the tip of them with her nails and trying not to get any sauce on them to show how disgusted she was. She let them fall on the ground. Every guy has a crush on her... Every. Single. One. Of. Them. I could even see the two boys from the corner of my eyes looking at the 5'5 feet tall girl unsure how to react, either love or scared that she's coming. She was wearing her usual jeans skirt that was too short for comfort and a white tank top, covering her shoulders with a simple black jacket which was wide open that was matching her black high heels... She had piercing blue eyes, and her loose black and soft lap length hair swung from left to right following the rhythm of her hips moving as she walked toward us.

For some reasons (that are totally not obvious), I hate that girl, and I'm almost afraid of her. It's something I never told anyone, but I think she figured it out herself. She came to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. She seemed more like 5'7 with her high heels, and I was 5'3 flat with my flat snickers, if lucky 5'4... "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO THREW THAT AT ME?" she asked almost spitting in my face so much she was close. I turned to look at Sasuke and hope he was gonna save me, but nope... the real culprit stayed silent.

"No... But that is a gift from me!" I said grabbing my mashed potatoes and steak to flip it right on top of her head. She opened both her hands, freeing me from her grip. The same expression as before came on her face as she screamed. Few guys around started complaining around as her two pets came next to her. "ALLISON! ARE YOU OK?!" They screamed like if her life was on the line.

"YOU!" Said the angry girl with her face as red as a fire ball, I'm sure that if I would've let water drop on her it would've disappeared in steam. Like if Brume read my mind, she grabbed Sakura's water bottle and poured it gently on Allison's head. "There! I cleaned it up!" She said with a big innocent grin. Brume wasn't a violent girl; she who's afraid of bugs won't even dare herself to kill them, but when it came to Allison... sometimes her thoughts change. She won't attack her, but she's a little bit more... raw.

One of the girls approving whatever Allison said grabbed Brume's rest of milk in her cereals and threw it at her. Brume dodged, making Sakura the poor victim. "HEY!" she shouts as she had nothing to do in the whole thing. She grabbed her salad throwing it back at her as she avoided it, making it lend on another table instead... The guys there... Football team...

Uh...

Oh...

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

And that's it... the whole cafeteria was into the big fight.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke standing up and getting closer to Allison. He grabbed her by the wrist of her right arm that was gripping my hair this time. "Allison..." He said gently.

The black panther girl looked at Sasuke with stars in her eyes... a little bit more and little hearts would escape and we would hear the birds whistling plus the wedding bells echoing in the whole town. Like in the show, every girl seems to have something with Sasuke. Sakura holding back her jealousy stared at the girl who released me as she kept her wrist in Sasuke's hand.

"Yes? I don't remember seeing you here before, who are you?" she asked him with an overly exaggerated sexy way of saying it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and for you information... I'm the one who threw the poutine at you." He let her wrist free and walked away his lunchbox over his shoulder.

"O-OH! IT'S OK DON'T WORRY! IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME!" she screamed to the guy walking away. "You can do whatever you want pretty boy..." she mumbled almost licking her lips and walking away from the cafeteria too. Joining Sasuke? I don't know, but I don't care.

I looked at my 3 friends. "We should get out of here" I mimed on my lips avoiding an apple passing in front of me. They all agreed as we ran away from food war XXIV since I got in this school.

Next class is science and we finish in gym... plus Mister Hamilton just called everyone in the gym to scold us for wasting food and now all the students had to clean up the cafeteria, which cut half our class with Julien-Pierre Claude-Farrand (YES, I KNOW... IT'S A HORRIBLE NAME) our science teacher who doesn't know half the English words because he speaks French.  
This day will be awfully long.

* * *

"Miyuki?" called the mask man while walking in town searching for the young ANBU. ANBUs usually never show their emotions, they were trained to not let them show... or at least the less they could, it was quite surprising to see one doing so, but the fact she was 15 probably didn't help. Once Tsunade said to the small group that they could leave, Kakashi thought about Miyuki who basically ran away a bit earlier after doing a big scene, where could she be? They needed her for this mission, she couldn't abandon them.

"COME ON! I JUST NEED MY SWORD TO BE FIXED!" he heard accidently while he passed next to the weapon shop. Kakashi recognized the voice right away.

"I'm sorry, no money, no reparations" answered the man dryly.

"BUT I NEED IT FIX!" yelled the voice again. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD BRING THE OTHER HALF ONCE IT'S DONE!"

"I need all of the money now..." he said in the very same tone, "...otherwise, nothing."

"Sir... I need this sword to be fixed, please... It belonged to my dad... I need it please... I promise to give you the money as soon as I have it..." said the girl almost crying.

"No." Was his simple answer as he closed the door harshly.

She stayed in front of the door, somehow hoping he would reopen it again to say he was kidding, but she knew there was no chance it was going to happen. She finally turned herself, sitting down on the wide stairs in front of the door, placing the broken sword next to her. She stroked her hand in her long white hair before resting them on her forehead, wondering what to do now with both of her eyes tightly closed to fall deeper in her thoughts, probably holding back tears too.

The sensei started walking again. He passed next to her and grabbed the sword she left on the ground without having her notice. He stepped inside the store, placing the broken weapon on the counter. "Hey there" said Kakashi to the man who didn't seemed quite in the mood.

"I already told the young girl that she needed all of the money to have it repair, it's not because an adult is here that it will change" he answered emotionless still unpacking some boxes around.

"I'm the one paying for this" said Kakashi. "How much will it be?"

"Oh..." A bit surprised the repairman told him the price, taking the weapon between his hands and the money. "It should be ready by next week... I'm sorry about all this" he said a bit less pissed now that he had the money.

"Don't worry about it." Answered the sensei looking around. "Can I have 2 of these kunais and this sword there?" he pointed it to show which one he was talking about.

"Oh that sword sir is a 13th century, you'll love it!" he said grabbing it to give it to the new owner.

"It won't be mine... it will be hers, she needs a new one while the old will be fixed, no?" he grabbed the kunais, the sword and left saying a quick bye.

Sitting down next to the young girl, he placed the new sword where the old one was and handed over one of the new kunais he just bought. Feeling the presence next to her, Miyuki looked up to see the dangerous small thing between the teacher's hands. "What is it all about?" she asked not knowing how to react, somehow figuring he was offering her the kunai.

"This is one of the newest kunai models, and I thought you'd might like one while you'll try to get use to the new sword even if it's just for a week, and kunais are easier to manipulate." He said as she grabbed the kunai, looking at it with a smile, then placed it back in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept that." She stood up about to start walking when she turned herself to grab her broken sword, realizing it wasn't there anymore. "Where's my sword?" she started panicking.

"I brought it in so he could repair it." Kakashi grabbed the new sword while standing up and handed it to Miyuki, with the new kunai in the same hand. "So I got these for you."

Miyuki stayed a bit speechless, hesitant to take them. "He didn't want to let me go without paying..."

"So I paid it instead" he said interrupting her in the middle of her sentence. Kakashi was as calm as usually, somehow emotionless, yet he seemed sincere about everything.

Miyuki looked down again, finally accepting the new weapons with a bit of regret "You shouldn't have paid for me... I'll give you back the money as soon as I have it"

"No need to, it's my gift" he answered with a quick sigh "You need your money." Miyuki took the sword of the sheath, then looked at the new weapon that felt a bit like her old one, probably just a bit lighter and longer than previous one. She let a faint smile take over her lips looking at it. "I know what it is like... I kept my dad's sword as well..." continued Kakashi. "This one probably isn't your dad's, but for now it will do, at least you'll be able to fight" he stated.

Miyuki placed the new sword back in the sheath, placing her kunais in her small black pocket on her left lap, taking away the old sword's sheath on her right to place the new one. She looked up at Kakashi, letting a small beaten "Thanks" escape her lips.

Kakashi placed his hand on the young lady's head and said "It's my pleasure Miyuki... and if there's anything, please let me know. Tomorrow we'll meet up at the Hokage's office to talk about today's events; so if possible, we'd need you to come. So I hope I'll see you there tomorrow, I'm counting on you to have my students back."

Miyuki smiled, nodding softly.

As he walked in the streets of Konoha, the sensei started thinking about the broken sword. Kakashi could clearly remember working with Miyuki's dad during the ANBU days. At that time, the 35 years old man had a 3 years old daughter, Miyuki... but he also had a 9 years old son and a 12 years old daughter that left with his wife 2 years after Kakashi met the ANBU guy, leaving Miyuki and Shigeru, her dad, alone. Kakashi remembered clearly that day; while relaxing one night around the fire during a mission, everyone was sleeping except for Kakashi and Shigeru, they were the watch dogs. After a while, the masked man pointed out "Is there anything bothering you, Shigeru-san? You don't look like your usual self..."

It's with a faint smiled that Shigeru explained to him "My wife was against the fact that I was an ANBU, saying it kept worrying her and the children... and if I didn't change things, she would make sure to change them... and she did... she left with Akane and Taiki the night before the mission... which means 2 days ago... she placed a note on the table saying that they were not coming back, that she was done with everything. I saved Miyuki by bringing her with me to the park... but if she would've been home... I would've lost her. I now understand why my wife kept saying she should stay home... but I'm glad I went to the park, because Miyuki is all I have left now... I'm now living for my daughter; I'll protect her no matter what, so there's no way that I'll die on this mission... I'm coming back for her, and I made her the promise when I dropped her at my mom's house... I told her she would have to spend some time with grand-ma, and that I'll come back once I'm done, that no matter what, I was gonna come back for her."

Kakashi was a bit surprised, thinking it wasn't like Akane nor Taiki, that both of them were pretty bonded to their dad, especially with the way Akane kept saying she wanted to be an ANBU like him.

Instead, Miyuki joined the ANBU 2 years after her father's death, the man was killed on a mission, after sacrificing his life to save the others. Following her dad's step, she thought she could somehow get his revenge by becoming one herself, but she especially wanted to protect the other ninjas and civilians. Quickly she learned how to use it, it seemed like she was meant to be the new owner of that sword.

Even though Kakashi somehow bought a new sword and kunai to Miyuki so she could help them out on the mission, he couldn't entirely hide, nor deny the fact that he also did it with his heart... he highly respected Shigeru, but also he felt sorry for the young girl now living with her grandmother. Not wanting to be a burden, Miyuki was winning her own money... but she'll have to learn soon, that she can't always do everything by herself...


	4. Uninvited Guests

Hey :D!

I was listening to The Beatles after listening to a full hour or 2 of Naruto songs XD Yet, I was inspired with both things... it's awesome :)

I love how my music taste can easily vary from one thing another, but good old classics are always awesome ^^

Fun fact – autocorrect says that Naruto is Narrator, Kakashi is Akashi, Sai is Say, Sasuke is Sauce, Tsunade is Sundae, Miyuki and Sakura though both have no mistakes... Weird.

I love Tsunade though... Sundae XD

This is my _fanfic challenge_ that I have with Priya96, go read her version too ^^ It is called "Welcome to my World"

We both have awfully different plot ideas, yet we started out of the same ideas.

This chapter is finally gonna be the last one with all the blahblahs about everything to set you guys and etc.

The action is gonna start soon enough :3 Or maybe not the action, but the story in general XD

Oh, and sorry for Sasuke too… if he is way too much out of character and etc… I'm sorry ._.

Hope you guys will enjoy anyways, please let me know what you guys think of my story :D

And let me know what you think will happen next ;)

I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Uninvited Guests**

After a 7 minute walk from home to school, I opened the door throwing my backpack in front of the fence that is there to prevent us from falling down the stairs that leads to my basement. The March (or _Spring_) break was near, and I couldn't wait anymore. Another long day at school was finally done, only a few more, but for once school was a bit (LOT) more exciting than usual, though I can't deny that these 3 ninjas are actually a lot more exhausting than I could ever imagine. In fact, I'm a lot more relaxed now that I don't need to worry about them. My week of vacation will be gladly accepted. Only 9 days left!

At school, our Science teacher, Mr. Farrand, was a big pain... more than usual. He kept talking in French, and let's say the number one idiot ninja made a very nice*coughcough* first impression. Ok, the teacher does speak English, but with such a big accent that he's barely understandable. Plus? He starts in English and halfway through the sentence he switches to French. How are we supposed to understand a single thing? Obviously, Naruto, who was bored and didn't felt like trying to understand what he was saying, had fun laughing at him; now the teacher already hates them... Yes, them, because Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's comments. After all, they were sitting down next to each others. Terrific. Sasuke decided to take a desk alone, but obviously, Allison decided to sit down next to him. I kept giving him quick stares; he wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying, and even less to her. On my side, I was sitting next to Brume, we always sit together. We were sitting down behind Naruto, but I can't entirely deny it... I was giggling... Naruto was hilarious, it is right that the teacher has a nose that looks like a parrot's one...

Finally, we finished in gym...

Oh gosh... worst, thing, ever.

We played dodge ball, they were awfully good! Even if it was their first time playing! It barely took them few explanations here and there and they understood it really fast, way too fast. They were the 3 of them in my team, the teacher just did random teams and had to put us together, I mean, obviously, and Brume was also with us. Even though they understood quite fast... they didn't understood the _game_ part; They smacked the students so hard, putting all their strength into the small circular object, and they took it way too personally when a teammate was touched... it was... awful... I was hiding behind the change room's door that was open (luckily) and hoped to just disappear. My team won though, lucky enough... The 3 ninjas were so into it, it would've been sad to lose.

I opened my lunchbox grabbing the ice pack between my fingers to put it in the freezer, then placed the dirty dishes in the sink to wash them immediately; that way I won't need to do it later. I let the whole day pass through my mind once again as I let the soap and water slide down my hands. I'm still expecting to wake up later and learn that all of this is in fact just a dream.

It doesn't feel real...

It doesn't feel "right".

I turned around, then walked toward the living room to lie down peacefully on the couch. Probably a small nap isn't such a bad idea... and somehow I hope to just wake up in my bed, learning it was just a dream or whatever... As awesome as all this is... I'm also freaking out real bad.

I grabbed the pillow, hoping that this pillow could be my big moose stuffed toy that is awfully comfortable in my arms instead of that rectangular formed thing with weird designs, and lied down on it. Thing is, I was too lazy to stand back up and go in my room to grab Comet, I was already comfortable, until my brain decided to be a royal pain and made me remember that mom was not gonna be home at 4:30 after her day of work like usual... I was alone from now on.

Loneliness...

Such an undesired feeling, why does it even exist?

I looked on my right only to find the T.V remote on the table. Should I open it or not...?

As my mind wandered around, thinking about either opening the T.V to have a bit of noise in the house, or listening to music and even to what I'll eat for dinner, I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Let's hope now that I'll wake up really soon from this weird dream...

* * *

"Stop following you fools!" screamed the black haired guy for the sixth time in less than 10 minutes.

"WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER!" answered the second guy.

"I ALREADY HAVE TO GET ALONG WITH YOU AT SCHOOL, I DON'T NEED YOU WHERE I'M GOING NOW!" replied the first one getting more and more angry.

"WELL THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL DITCH US, YOU PROVED IT TODAY AT SCHOOL!"

"YEAH BUT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO GET ALONG WITH YOU 24/7!"

"TEME!"

"USURATONKACHI!"

"TEME!"

"USU—"

"Guys… Guys please… The people in the streets are looking at your weirdly" finally said the pink ninja. She stopped them in time, quickly enough they were gonna grab the kunais that the principal gave back to them, _I'm giving them back to you because you guys probably didn't know, but keep them home, I don't want to see them once again! _Remembered Sakura in Mr. Hamilton's voice.

"Hn… whatever." He said going on with his walk, now trying to ignore the _people _around, but especially the two behind him being more than really annoying.

"Yeah yeah they'll get along with it, one day they'll know my name as the hero of this world!" shout Naruto, making more eyes turn to look at him.

"Shush it Naruto!" screamed the girl back smacking her friend on the head.

"OWOWOWOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

As she looked up to answer, Sakura realized her _teammate_ had disappeared. "Naruto… Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up to his turn still holding his head, looking around a bit, he lost his nerves "UNBELIVABLE! WE CAN'T EVEN LEAVE THIS GUY ALONE FOR LESS THAN 3 MINUTES! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"

"BAKA!" she shouted again bringing her fist to his head once more. "IF HE DIDN'T KILL US YET THERE MUST BE A REASON!"

"SAKURA! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" he complained while rolling on the ground. Once a bit more calm, he finally sat down thinking. "You're right though… if he didn't kill us yet, there must be a good reason…"

"And especially if he's staying with us like he's doing, _getting along _with us…"

"There's a limit point on _getting along_ though" he smirked.

"I know, but… he could also avoid us completely… is there a reason why he's staying with us and didn't leave yet? I can't help but think otherwise…" she answered giving her hand to help him stand back up.

"It is really weird… believe me, it annoys me as well." Once on his feet, he started walking with Sakura by his side. "What shall we do now?" asked Naruto.

"We should probably find a shelter… we don't know when the darkness will fall… A house, a place to rest…"

"But Sasuke…" he hesitated.

"Well… I dunno… I guess we can try finding him first? He shouldn't be too far by now…" she let her hand slide down her short pink hair. "If in about an hour or two we can't find him, we should never mind him for today… I think he's gonna return to school tomorrow so…"

"Yeah… I guess… but let's try finding him first… ok?"

Seeing how Naruto was determinate to find his friend now that they could finally be together, Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but deep inside her, she felt the exact same, the old team 7 was finally reunited… at some point…

* * *

I opened my eyes, it was almost practically impossible to see in the house. If the street lights were not reflecting inside the house, then it would have been totally impossible to see anything. Just, how long have I been sleeping? Did I even eat dinner? Do I have homework...  
But more importantly... Did I dream all this?

"Mom...?" I called knowing there wasn't any chances that she would've answer, but I was still wishing that I could hear one, knowing I wasn't alone in this big house, alone, in the dark...

I decided not to stand up and stay right there; even though my stomach was now screaming for food. The window next to the couch was enormous; everyone could see in, everyone could see what was happening in here... And right now they would be able to see a scared girl holding her pillow really tightly, refusing to even touch the floor. The curtains were wide open, letting the view to any curious people passing by in the street.

And me who's scared of windows...  
I'm scared that something will appear in them, that someone will be spying on me, trying to hurt me... Plus, when alone, and especially in the dark, it just seems like if everything gets twice as worst; you get the feeling that someone is actually in the house with you, without counting the random noises you hear or things you feel and crazy scenarios you create to scare yourself until you stop moving and breathing...  
What was my idea on refusing people's invitation when they all learned mom was leaving?  
Oh... That's right...  
I don't want to be a bother either... Disturbing their everyday life and be in the way.  
Kathy, you're 16 years old, you can live by yourself...  
Kathy, you're not scared of the dark...  
Kathy, yo-

*CRACK*

What was that?  
It seemed like all of the courage I tried building up was now destroyed into lots of different pieces because of that little and simple noise that echoed in the house. Obviously, my mind is going crazy.  
I'm a big girl now, I can do this, there's no need to freak out anymore, I just have to stand up and go open the lights and everything will be fine...  
Just... Open the li-  
Am I a witch of some kind? As I thought this, the light opened in the hallway. I let out a small scream escape my mouth as I hid myself (or should I say, face) under the pillow, hoping really hard I would do my weird witchcraft again but to disappear this time. "I'm invisible I'm invisible I'm inviSIBLE I'M INVISIBLE!" I started freaking out letting the words slip out of my lips, I just wished the disappear, or have someone randomly showing up at my place and tell me everything was fine.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard a masculine voice say. Awesome, I was now hearing voices, I really was turning crazy.

I muttered in the pillow "Everything is wrong with me"

Quite surprised he actually understood, the voice answered "I'm not the one who said it, now I made some noodles for dinner just serve yourself I'll be doing the whole school stuff for transfer and such for the three of us"

Perplex, I finally lifted my head up. I wasn't a witch, nor was I crazy; someone really was in my house!

As for the the voice... "SASUKE WHAT THE *CENSOR* ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"I needed a place to stay, so I found myself a place to stay" he stated emotionless, finally appearing in the open doorframe of the living room. "What were you expecting me to do..? Stay in the streets?"

I could sense his unpleasant waves, but I couldn't deny that somehow his presence made me feel better in here. "A warning at school before appearing here would've been nice at least, YOU KNOW?!"

"Thought the message was obvious when you said your mom wasn't home." he pointed out.

"I was being ironic toward the director, saying I was living ALONE while he was saying they couldn't let their students do so… but whatever. Where are Naruto and Sakura? You should join them..." I didn't want to say it, but I finally found the strength to. "I can't let you stay here."

"Oh really? And why not?" he asked more than slightly annoyed.

"Because... My mom wouldn't like it... I'm not supposed to have boys here..." truth is she didn't mind, but she would prefer avoiding it. Other truth is, I didn't want him to leave… Not only was he a character from my favorite show, in MY house (!) but, having a bit of company, even if he was unpleasant, wasn't such a bad idea… after all, I was freaking out and I barely been alone a few minutes… or thought I was. Final truth, my mom and I were both sharing the same kindness, we can't leave people in the street... we just can't. So if I ever was to learn that they really can't find another place, I would invite them here without thinking about the consequences.

"Yeah hut she's not here, I need a roof, you don't want to be alone, all set." How did he know I didn't want to be alone? Was it _that _obvious?

I felt like smacking really hard behind the head, but against a ninja I couldn't do anything. "Ugh fine! But be polite, I'm accepting you in MY house!" My mind screamed _YESSS!_ but I kept my cool, trying to show annoyance. "Oh, and only then will we understand each others, ok? If you ever disrespect me I won't help you out."

"Who said I wanted your help? I just want a roof."

As I opened my mouth to talk and stop the boy who was walking away from doing so, I felt something getting near the house. I heard Sasuke doing his usual "Hn" when I finally looked out through the window only to see...

Both Naruto and Sakura looking inside the house, their face squeezed against the glass, standing directly on the balcony.

"TEME!" the boy screamed, we could hear him even though he was outside. Angry, Naruto forced the door open and got in, even with Sakura's warning to stop. At least, she was able to repair it quickly as the blonde boy held the crow guy's shirt's collar to be able to talk to him directly in the eyes. "WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER"

"Hn."

"DON'T _HN_ ME!"

"HNNN!"

"Guys we already got over this" said Sakura on the verge of exploding out of anger.

"More importantly… what are you guys doing here?" I asked frowning, holding my nose between my eyes.

"We were searching for Teme over here" Said Naruto tightening his grip on Sasuke's collar. "He ran away without telling us where he was going."

"I told you, I don't need to be stuck with you 24/7!" raged Sasuke.

"Yeah but now you are" she told him without any pity. I could sense a bit of pride behind her words, meaning almost _now you have no other choices but to listen to me! CHA!_

"I'm sorry guys but –" they didn't let me the time to finish my sentence when Naruto shout

"OK SO YOU'RE STUCK WITH US! We're gonna stay here – with you, NO MATTER, WHAT!"

"Guys I'm sorry but you can't stay here…" I said almost regretting my words.

"You just said yes to me, and you said it yourself we have to stick around together." said Sasuke wisely.

I felt like smacking him once again, bastard was being way too smart. "Yes but I didn't thought it would've mean being stuck with you 3 HERE as well!"

"WAAAAH NOODLES!" screamed Naruto. "I haven't eaten since we left school!"

Ugh. I knew the fight was over, I couldn't do anything to make them change their mind. They were here now, that's it, that's all. I'll be stuck acting like a mom, making sure they do everything they have to do and feed them, even though it seemed like Sasuke was able to do food, well there's a plus in everything. It's real that Sasuke did live alone, so he had to be able to do his own food… how about Naruto? Is it really just ramen or pre-made stuff?

Ughhh how did I got stuck into all this?! WHY ME?!

Sasuke went next to Naruto and slapped his hand away from the pan that rested on the stove. "There's enough for just 1, it's for our host. Make your own." He said throwing the pastas still in the box at the blonde guy. A bit flattered, I blushed looking away. I finally stood up to go and grab a bowl, pouring in the rest of the noodles in it. Sasuke was right, there really was enough only for one person…

He did thought of me…

I looked at Naruto, feeling cheap somehow, I couldn't help but feel bad. "Do you want me to do it?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'll be fine, Sakura want some?" he turned around to look at her, as she nodded with a smile.

Sasuke on his side had disappeared with the papers he had in his hands the entire time we were talking to each others, which reminded me he said something about filling up papers for the whole thing… I'm quite surprised he's the one stuck doing it, why aren't I the one when I'm the _responsible adult_?

I sat down at the table, trying to remember my day. Lucky enough, we had no homework, so I could fully concentrate on these 3. I took my fork, digging in my meal. Surprisingly, Sasuke was an awesome cook, his food was amazing! I felt the 2 ninjas gaze going on me but I ignored it as I went on with my food. It felt like paradise in my mouth. These little details sometimes would be awesome to know it the show, what else didn't I know about the others?

"Do we have to return to school tomorrow?" asked Naruto out of random, like if it was totally normal for him to be cooking in my kitchen.

"Yeah, we have no other choices but to." I confessed. Reality is – you can skip, but everyone will be on your back.

"Sh!t…" sweared the cook. "I wanted to work on a way to leave this world" he declared.

"I know you guys will try to, but first try settling in a bit more, like don't concentrate on that tonight… you should get a good night of sleep before leaving again, or at least try to have a nice life here while it lasts…" I suggested. I didn't do it for me; I was doing it for him, for them. It is true that if they ever were to screw everything up and make everything go badly, if they don't take the time to relax, it will only get worst.

"Yeah…" abandoned the poor guy.

"Kathy?" asked Sakura. I looked the girl's green eyes, a wonderful green that I thought was impossible.

"What is it Sakura?" was my response.

"We never truly made proper salutations… I just heard people around calling you Kathy, is it your real name?"

The question made me laugh a bit. "Yeah, Kathy Borden, it is my full name."

"Kathy Borden…" she repeated. "Nice meeting you, and thanks a lot for today, showing us around school…"

"...And being so patient with us!" Naruto added. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks a lot for giving us a roof tonight... we'll try finding somewhere else tomorrow" finished Sakura.

I looked down at my plate, finally having the guts to say "You guys can stay here as long as you are in this world... but rules are gonna be applied." I felt like a mom warning her children.

"What kind of rules?" Asked Naruto. He was finally done cooking and pointed the kitchen cabinet I opened a bit earlier; I nodded, understanding that he meant_ are the bowls there? _He also did the same with the drawer for the forks. I nodded, but lucky enough, I was such a Japan lover girl, that I had chopsticks. Seeing them, Naruto took them. He brought both plates on the table.

"Am I really supposed to eat what Naruto cooked?" asked Sakura a bit scared. In less than 2, she ended up never minding what she just said "I'm so hungry I would eat anything." I could see Naruto hiding a smile. After a bite, Sakura joined him. "Wow Naruto! You surprise me! This is actually good!"

The guy gave one of his biggest grins with a chuckle that followed "Thanks Sakura! There will be leftovers for tomorrow too! For everyone!"

Sasuke who seemed a bit concerned about what his _ex teammate _just said made a step inside the kitchen. "I would like to return at Konoha _alive._"

Sakura gave him a _are you kidding me glare _and said "You won't die, it is good."

Sasuke avoided the subject and looked at me. "What's the rule thing I heard?"

I nodded. I ran to my room, grabbing a notepad and a pen, then came back in the kitchen. I was disappointed when I saw I had no more noodles left in my bowl. I hid it by tossing the small marble thing away to pose down the small thing filled with paper, then started writing. "First of all, you guys will have to behave, no attacks, no fighting, wherever you are, here or in town. I don't feel like having the polices after you. Protection? Fine, otherwise? No. I don't know if you guys can still do jutsus here, so try avoiding them too, and as for your weapons, keep them hidden, AND DON'T. BRING THEM. AT SCHOOL."

I didn't let them the time to talk and I went on "Secondo, if there's homework, you do it. Three, sleeping time is made to be sleeping time, respect the others and please don't do any noises to wake the others up. I'm a grouch in the morning, and even worst if you wake me up. So if you don't want me on your back, let me sleep, except for school if my alarm doesn't work. Understood?"

Once again, I didn't let them the time to protest and I continued. "Four, time in the bathroom must be restricted; I don't feel like being late for school because of you guys, when I say time in the bathroom I mean to get prepared, like shower and etc. If you're sick or need to go at the toilet, that's a different story. Oh, by the way, I have Karate every Tuesday and Thursday nights, you're gonna mostly follow me, but we'll need a job, I babysit from time to time, and I'm working every Wednesdays, sometime Sundays, you guys will work with me."

Like if Sasuke knew everything better than I did about this world, he asked "Aren't we supposed to bring our application before?"

"I'm not working at a shop or so whatever" I said realizing the two other's confusion. "I'm working at my old neighbour's rich sister's fancy restaurant next town, I get really good tips, easily doing up to a hundred dollars a night, plus she pays me really well, so it's why mom wasn't scared about the money question when she left, she knew I was making enough for me, and she's gonna transfer money in my account to pay the bills." I looked at Sasuke. "Recently, my boss was searching people to work there, so I guess you guys could go Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday to help me out, you gotta be able to pay Karate, but I'll pay the inscription. Last rule, keep yourself clean, physically and in the house or your locker at school. If I think of anything else, I'll add it on this list."

The 3 of them looked at me with a desperate look, but ended up giving up. "Ok" they said in chorus.

"I'm sorry, but it's that, or you guys won't be able to live here with me 'cause I can only pay for myself, it's how I've been living most of my life so mom won't have to worry about me." I didn't felt like talking about my whole family problems with them, so I went on with a new subject right away. "So who sleeps where?"

Sasuke, who seemed more and more like if he thought _he _was the leader of the house, stated "While you were asleep I made a visit of the house by myself." _Just how long has he been here? _I thought. "I saw you had 2 rooms, a couch and 2 extra mattresses, plus 3 inflatable mattresses... the reason why you have so many mattresses are none of my business, but we can obviously do something out of it."

_Reason why I have so many is because my brother and his girlfriend when they come over to sleep, we still have their two single bed mattresses, or when I have friends over or parties we're over 6, so that's why there's so many inflatable mattresses. _I answered in my head. _Plus when I went to camps younger, I needed a single bed inflatable mattress, so we needed a new one cause the 2 firsts were only king size._

"Maybe Sakura could have a mattress in my room, and you two guys could have a mattress in the living room?" I suggested.

"I'm taking the couch" said the arrogant guy.

"I don't mind sharing a room with you..." said Sakura with a smile decorating the corner of lips.

"I'll take the second mattress then" finished Naruto.

Quite surprised everything turned out a lot easier than what I expected (I really had in mind over thirty minutes of fighting, asking why we were not taking my mother's room too), the three ninjas helped me out carrying the mattresses from downstairs, upstairs, then did the beds, making sure they had enough blankets so they wouldn't freeze for the night and enough pillow for them to be comfortable. We moved the small coffee table out of the way so that Naruto could place himself there without being in Sasuke's way, as for Sakura in my room we moved the small end table, lucky enough, my room was big enough.

I passed my hand in my brown hair nervously, realizing the bleached part underneath was finally lighter, thinking about everything. 2 days ago I was doing a Naruto marathon and my hair seemed black because I didn't take a shower in 24 hours, now? They are in MY HOUSE.

It still seemed awfully unrealistic.

"So who takes a shower at night? I found myself asking. Sakura and Naruto both raised their hands. Nice, so that made two for the night and two for the morning. "Ok, so..." I looked at the time and almost faint realizing it was almost midnight already. It really seemed like I missed a big part of my day because I fell asleep for so long. "You guys can go take it now, Sasuke you can wake up before or after me to take your shower; I will take mine at 6, so it's up to you. As soon as you're done, it would be a really good idea to get ready for bed because tomorrow I'm waking you up all 6 or 6:30, so that doesn't give us a lot of time for sleep."

Naruto groaned "Why so early?"

"Because school is early!" I almost shout. "It has always been, it's at 8, so I'm waking you up guys early 'cause we gotta start walking around 7:45 to be at school on time. So stop complaining and go take your shower."

After a long explanation time, I showed them how the water worked here and what towel they could take or cloth to wash themselves, plus which shampoo and what soap. I made the towels obvious, Sakura is red, Naruto yellow, Sasuke blue and mine was purple.

Then toothbrush... Lucky enough we always kept some of more in our bathroom's cabinet because I tended to press too hard on mine, plus, when my brother and his girl came, or friends for sleepovers and forgot theirs... Lucky, we had 8 of them, so I still had 5 of more in case anything happened.

Hair brushes spray net, tooth paste, gel...

Tomorrow was Tuesday, that meant I had to go to Karate, but before that? We had to go shopping for clothes. Lucky enough, I have t-shirts fitting Sakura. As for the boys? I gave them the choice between different boys t-shirt I had to buy for school projects or activities, or simply because they were comfy and awesome, like that _Come on the Dark Side... We have COOKIES _t-shirt.

They don't know how _**LUCKY **_they are. They really are lucky. But doesn't mean that it will be lasting very long – they needed their own clothes. Sweater? Not so much, their vest could easily do the job, no need to have thousands of them, same for the shoes. But as for their socks, pants, underwear and t-shirt, they'll need new ones.

Oh and underwear? I washed Naruto's and Sakura's ones with their clothes while they were in the shower, I'll do the same with Sasuke's tomorrow.

(I'm sure you guys totally wanted to know what happened to the undies so...)

Naruto decided to change himself in his orange usual pants he wears on the show to sleep, and took one of my boy shirts, the cookie one. I have about 5 of them, so if he used one now it didn't matter. Sasuke, him, passed out in his jeans on the couch, without his shirt. He looked quite handsome...

Just me and Sakura were left, I passed her one of my pajamas, we were about the same height and weight, but to my biggest surprise, I was about 2 or 3cm taller than her, something I would've never thought possible.

I finally lied down in my bed, looking at my alarm clock that showed the red digital numbers **1:03**. I sighed, making sure my alarm would ring at 6:15 so I could be awake to wake up the guys at 6:30. "Is 6:15 ok with you?" I asked my new room partner.

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry about everything..." I muttered. "I know it's not the best but... it's all I can do for you guys at last minute like this."

"Are you kidding me?" said Sakura while lying down and making herself comfy. "This is awesome! We couldn't have fall on a bigger jackpot than all this!" she reassured me with a smile. "You're a really good help, we won't be able to thanks you enough for everything you're doing for us."

I felt my cheeks going red and I let a small grin take over my lips. "It's my pleasure... you guys are my idols after all... I've been a fan of your show since 5 years now, so it's a dream come true to have you in my house..." I confessed.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm glad to know we're known even in this world!"

To these words, we said goodnight and fell asleep, I didn't felt like waking up this time only to learn everything was a dream... I felt like waking up with my new clumsy friends still here.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**I'm sorry there's no ninja world in this chapter, it's already 13 pages long so I thought you would maybe think it's long enough XD so next chapter is in the Ninja world only :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think ^^**

**- Kutie-Killer ****xox**


End file.
